Some containers for cosmetics of the type described above have a rectangular or oval shape, not symmetrically circular in cross sections. It is important in creating an aesthetically appropriate appearance from the outside that the closure cap and the container be in exact alignment with each other or have a defined orientation towards each other. The same is true for containers and closure caps with circular cross sections, where printing extends over both parts such that exact positioning of the closure cap is required for the printing or the design to have their full impact. This is normally achieved using at least one stop shoulder, which definitely limits the end position and a return stop. As a rule, the return stop consists of a catch projection and a catch recess and assures that the closure cap cannot move back from its resting position against the stop shoulder. Such an arrangement exists in a variety of embodiments. For example, a container of this type is described in the German Utility Patent DE-GM 87 12 015.
This closure technology works well with containers of relatively hard plastics. However, problems arise if containers of softer plastic are used. However, use of such softer plastics is required or desirable with liquids containing a large amount of water, because of the favorable barrier effects of these plastics. It has been shown that with soft plastics the return stop as well as the stop shoulder are subject to wear. The soft plastic wears off and is deformed at the return stop or the stop shoulder after several closings, and the stops can no longer function to assure the intended defined closure position.